What happened?
by MillsBonn
Summary: The Ghost and its crew, with Ahsoka, are forced to make an emergency landing on Tatooine for repairs. Ahsoka, Kanan, and Ezra sense something after their landing. Along with Sabine, they find the center of this force signature is none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi. The tragic truths of the Fall of the Republic and Jedi are told, along with the story of Vader's true identity.
1. Emergency Landing

**So, this is my first Rebels fanfic. I'm a Clone Wars person and I somewhat despise Rebels. However, I do watch important episodes such as Ahsoka's return, Rex's return, the first episode, when Vader comes back, and I will certainly watch the Vader vs. Ahsoka and return of Darth Maul episodes. This fanfic is based off an idea that I have had since Ahsoka's departure from the Order. Please no hate for not liking Rebels that much and writing a fanfic about it. This fanfic is placed about two months after Ahsoka senses Vader.**

 **Ahsoka POV**

"Uh, guys, I think you should come see this…" I hear Ezra call from the bridge as Kanan and I talk.

"Ugh, great. Zeb probably messed something up again," Kanan mumbles under his breath as he slowly gets and stretches.

"Perk up, Kanan," I comment as I walk towards the bridge with him.

As we enter the bridge, I see everyone circled over a data computer, pointing and arguing about something.

"Okay, people, What's the problem?" Kanan asks, extremely annoyed over nothing.

"It's the engines. They're cooling up. They could freeze at any moment and explode," Hera says looking at Kanan.

"So we land, hope not to be seen by Imperials, and wait for them to cool. It's what we do everyday of our lives," Kanan says.

"One problem, hotshot big tough Jedi guy. There's no where to go. These are the far reaches of the Outer Rim. There's no where here," Zeb says in his usual manner

As i look at the screen, I see a small, tan colored dot. A planet!

"Look there," I said pointing to the dot of a planet. "It's called Tatooine. No Imperials, I think. Controlled by the hutts…" I say remembering my first mission with my master, Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker. Skyguy. That's his home. His tragic home.

"What is the matter, Ahsoka?" Sabine asks.

Everyone turns there heads to me, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I went there with my Master once. It's where he's from."

No one looks at me. Apparently the roof of the Ghost is much more interesting to look at.

"But," I continue, "It's the only way. Hera, set course for landing on Tatooine. Make sure were away from civilization. It's so hot there, the heat from the planet will have your engines warmed up and running quick."

"It can't be as hot as though Lothal summers," Ezra says to me.

"Oh, you have no idea, Ezra. You have no idea."

"How hot was it?"Sabine asks with her usual swagger.

"You guys know about that slightly skimpy uniform I worn in my early padawan days, right?"

"Ya, you told us about that."

"it was so hot there I was dying of heat in that little thing," I say trying to stay happy. But there is a part of me that will always die remembering those days.

 **Just a quick note for future chapters. Keep in mind who lives in Tatooine other than Luke. I'll give you a hint. He's Ahsoka's Master's Master, a good friend of her's, and a major part in the future of this fanfic. You got the answer?**


	2. Senses

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the support for the story. I did get a little hate for not being the biggest Rebels fan though. I don't** ** _hate_** **Rebels. Like I said, I watch most of the episodes and the important ones. Would I be writing a Rebels fanfic if I hated Rebels? Exactly. However, I grew up with the Clone Wars and have a loyalty to it. Most Rebels fans never saw all the Clone Wars, and have nothing to compare it too. I believe the Clone Wars are better and make much more sense. When the Clone Wars was canceled due to change of ownership, I was sad, but not mad. However, when it was revealed that there were two and a half more unreleased seasons that only needed to go through some lamination right when Rebels started, I found it very unfair. Anyway, here is the second chapter I promised to y'all. Thank you for the continued support.**

 **Ezra POV**

I have heard some tales on Lothal about a planet of sand that the Hutts ruled. All that went there either never wanted to go back or never came back. I thought they were all over exaggerating, but guess it was true.

We land in a valley of sand so we won't be seen by anyone. The Imperials are vying for a chance to get the Ghost and chances are bounty hunters are on the lookout too. There's a big bounty on not just the Ghost, but all of us. We made a group choice to leave Zeb, Hera, and Chopper with the ship while Ahsoka, Sabine, Kanan, and I go check the area. The hot area. The very hot area.

"Dang it's hot here," Kanan says as he take off his vest.

"Always has been, always will be," Ahsoka jokingly responds.

"You really think were in that much hot water here?" Sabine inquires.

"Yes," Ahsoka says, "Bounty hunters are dangerous people. They're are lots of them here. I would know from…hands on experience. Maybe even the Hutts are after us. Rumors have it that they work with the Empire."

Poor Ahsoka. Ever since she found out that the evil Empire leader was her former Master, she's never been the same. Honestly, I think she was better off thinking that he died in the Temple attacks during the fall of the Republic than she is knowing that he's alive and evil. I look at Ahsoka for a moment. She's kneeling on the sand, eyes closed, and thinking about something. I tug on Kanan's arm to get his attention and motion my head to Ahsoka. Karan taps Ezra and gives her a warning look.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong? Do you sense something?" Sabine asks.

"Yes," Ahsoka says with her eyes still closed, "A presence I haven't felt since I was a padawan. A familiar presence. A sad one."

"Is it Vader?" I ask, worried that this is a trap.

"No, this is a good presence. Lonely, but amazing. An angel of a presence. So strong with the Force. A Jedi, a skilled Jedi."

"Ahsoka, how did a Jedi Master survive the attacks? They were a primary target of 66; the first target. Your senses must be foiled up," Kanan argues.

"Try to think Kanan. Meditate on it. You too, Ezra." Ahsoka says sitting on the sand.

I give Kanan the "What on Lothal is going on here?" look and he motions with his head for me to sit down and join.

After a few moments of meditation, Kanan's signature becomes lighter.

"You're right Ahsoka, I sense it too. It's familiar. Not superiorly familiar, but familiar enough. I can't sense the details like you, though. You must know this person well. Ezra, you got anything?"

"Barely, just a little signature. But it's coming from the East. It's not far."

"Let's go," Sabine says, ruining the peaceful meditation.

"Good idea," Kanan says, "Sabine, scramble a transmutation to the Ghost. Tell them if were not back by morning, we went East of this location and to send someone to look for us within 5000 meters."

"Got it," Sabine said.

"Let's go," Ahsoka says slightly worried.

And she has every reason to be worried. Every single reason. I don't blame her.

 **Okay, so this chapter must of been sort of a "Come on, really bruh" because I didn't show the certain Jedi you all wanted to see. Next chapter, I promise. I will try to get the new chapter in as soon as possible. Until then, see you soon Warzies!**


	3. It's You!

**Okay, so I THINK this is the chapter when the reunion between Ahsoka and the mystery Master are reunited. I don't know, I can get pretty crazy when I'm writing and forget the purpose. Just a warning, the reunion is going to be pretty depressing, I know that for sure. So…no more announcements so I think i'll get on with the show.**

 **Kanan POV**

I may have not known Ahsoka when we were padawans during the time of the Order, but you would have to be stupid to not hear about her and her ambitious Master. The Hero with No Fear and his padawan. We heard of their crazy missions with crazy plans that somehow worked. My Master used to always tell me about their council briefings after their missions.

 _"_ _Kanan, they are the funniest pair ever. You have to see their Council briefings. The whole thing is a bunch of stalling and improvising."_

Her voice still rings in my ears. Her screams in my throat. Her death in my heart.

I begin to doubt Ahsoka's quest to find the center of the force signature we sense. My biggest fear is this is a trap set up by her Master, or, what was her Master. Ever since she sensed him, she hasn't been the same. No one even knows if it is truly him, including Ahsoka. She admits it. Just the thought of the Sith Lord being Ahsoka's Master must be appalling.

As we head up another sand mound, you can see the look on everyone's face. Tired, hot, hopeless, bored. Even Ahsoka, who is so dedicated to find the center of this possible last Jedi Master, is losing it to her tiredness. Understandable though, we got here in the early morning and it's almost noon. She was right about one thing, the heat is amazingly special. I have never been hotter in my life before.

As we come to the top of the mound, I feel Ahsoka thinking hard. Very hard. I also feel a strong center of the force nearby. She may or may not know who or what is the center of this massive amount of mitocholorians, but there is absolutely something here that is strong with the force.

"Look, there's a hut right there!" Sabine points and catches what is remaining of everyone's energy.

"It's there." Ahsoka says and starts walking in the direction of the hut implanted in the canyon while everyone stands looking at her.

"Either way," Ezra says, "I'm going. If it's not the center of that force thing we feel, at least we could asks for a little something to eat."

"I'm there if food's there," Sabine adds in as her and Ezra follow Ahsoka.

"Fine," I say, "But if we all die, it's not my fault."

"Stay positive," Sabine says.

"You be positive, I'll be realistic,' I say annoyed being surrounded by children.

As we get closer to the hut, I signal Ezra and Sabine to come to me.

"Get your weapons ready. If this is a trap, we need to be ready. Stay close to me."

Both nod their heads in agreement and prep their weapons. Ahsoka, on the other hand, knocks on the door quietly and then steps back.

"Hello, is anyone there?" she asks with no response.

"Hello?" She asks again already losing a little hope.

We do get a response. Not a person, but the door is opened an the door beeps. We all exchange a lot and decide with our eyes to go in. Ahsoka leads, then me, followed by Ezra, and lastly, Sabine. We turn to the left a go down a small hallway. There is a door, with a person inside. The force signature is in there, we all feel it, even Sabine.

Ashoka looks back once, and presses the button to open the door. We all walk in and see a caped man in a chair.

"Ahsoka, my have you grown," the man says in a muted accent as he rises from his chair and takes of his cape.

A gasp comes from Ahsoka.

"M…M…Master K…Ken..Kenobi," Ahsoka cries sadly as she walks towards the man and looks straight in his eyes.

Master Kenobi. The Master Kenobi. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, member of the Council, war general, The Negotiator. That Master Kenobi? He lived. He…he aged so fast. I saw him once. Red hair, shining blue eyes, beard. My Master said his haunting teenage years made him age faster than he should of, but this is worse.

Ahsoka goes closer to him and tries to speak for a moment, but tears fall down her face instead. She manages to choke out some words.

"Is it him? Did he…he do this to you?"

I almost for a moment forget that this is a Jedi Master standing in front of me. I instantly fall to my knees and bow down. I signal Ezra and Sabine to do the same out of pure respect and nobility.

"Yes, child. It's him. It's Anakin. Darth Vader."

Ashoka falls to her knees and sobs. Master Kenobi slowly goes to her knees and embraces her.

"You…you…you're younger tha…than this. W…w…was i…it that b…b…b…bad?"Ahsoka sobs.

"It was worse. You have no idea. We were all betrayed."

Ahsoka does nothing but speak, I do nothing but bow along with Ezra and Sabine. Master Kenobi does nothing but embrace Ahsoka.

 **To help you understand how old Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Anakin/Vader are, i'll just write it by episode/ series.**

 **TPM: Obi-Wan (19), Anakin (9), Ahsoka (3)**

 **AOTC: Obi-Wan (29), Anakin (19), Ahsoka (13)**

 **SWCW: Obi-Wan (30-32), Anakin (20-22), Ahsoka (14-17)**

 **ROTS: Obi-Wan (33), Anakin (23), Ahsoka (18)**

 **SWR: Obi-Wan (50), Anakin (40), Ahsoka (34)**

 **Their Deaths: Obi-Wan (51), Anakin (44), Ahsoka (?)**

 **My mom is as old as Obi-Wan was at his death. Yikes! I can't really blame George Lucas though; who knew Star Wars would become insanely popular and the prequels would happen. These years are estimates, which means they may be a year or two behind/ahead the movie/ TV series listed. Still, Obi-Wan looks way too old for his age at his death. When the prequels came out, the fans started saying depressing aged Obi-Wan when they found out the time line and it sort of became a widely accepted idea. New chapter coming soon! Please like/comment/follow and no hate please! Goodbye for now my little Warzies!**


	4. Mando Honor with a Side of Shock

**Hello people! Like promised, i have the next chapter. I'm shocked by the attention this story got, even if some of it was negative. I'm kind of new the fan fiction so it was a real honor to see that people liked my stuff. A little more about my SW fandom life. When I was 7 years old, my aunt dragged me up the stairs to watch A New Hope. I was crying and kicking. Anyway, I liked A New Hope so much that my family bought me the rest of the movies. I was about 9 when I discovered Clone Wars, and about a year later Lucasfilm announced it's cancellation and two years later the Lost Missions were shown. I recently started a fandom insta account ( thestarwarsart) because my original one ( .fandom) was hacked. Okay, now, on with the chapter!**

 **Sabine POV**

I think I realized how important this Kenobi Jedi guy when Kanan motioned for us to bow down. We were on our knees with our heads lowered until Ahsoka removed herself from the Jedi's arms, still sobbing. The old-looking Jedi helped a crying Ahsoka onto the couch and came towards us. He bent down to us and looked straight at Kanan.

"I remember you. You've grown," he says to Kanan. "Don't take this the wrong way, child, but your depression aged you just like me. We both lost our Masters and our lives, in a way. You were a talented padawan. I'm sorry about what happened to your Master, Depa Billaba. We were good friends."

Kanan can only nod his head partially in gratitude and in sorrow.

The Jedi rises up slowly. He looks down at us, then behind him at a crying Ahsoka, and back at us again. He laughs and follows it will a chuckle while looking at us.

"Rise, rise," he says to him, "I am no longer a mark of power or a model. Here, I'm just a hermit. Those days of 'Master Obi-Wan Kenobi' are over. Here, I'm Ben. Ben Kenobi the hermit."

Kanan and Ezra rise, but I can't. Even though Mandalorians have a rough history with Jedi and the Order, there is a sense of respect for someone like this. This Kenobi spent 30 something years of his life, his heart, for something that was ruined by lies. By my observations of Kanan, Ahsoka, and Kenobi, it may have been easier to die in the clone betrayal than live on with the knowledge that you lived and so many others didn't. That the rest of your life will be haunted.

As Ezra and Kanan shake hands with Kenobi, I remain on my knees. Ahsoka is finally getting herself together. I feel the eyes of Kanan, Ezra, and Kenobi look upon my face. I know they are confused about why I am still bowing. I know Kanan is embarrassed, but I can't be sorry for being honored by the presence of maybe the last remaining Jedi Master.

"Uh, Sabine…?" Kanan inquires, surprisingly not impatient.

I feel the three look at each other and back at me again. Then, I hear a chuckle with a little accent added. The Kenobi Jedi gets lowers down to my level and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Child, you can get up now. If you want it, you have my blessing to get up," Ben/Obi-Wan Kenobi says as gets up.

I raise my head a little and look at Kanan for some approval. He give me the 'Please do it Sabine, your getting on my nerves' look and I slowly get to my feet. When I am fully standing, I look at the Master Jedi in the eyes.

"I'm Sabine Wren. It's an honor to meet you, Master."

"I can see how honored you are. No one has given me that amount of respect in that form ever. I'm Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, or was. You can call me whatever you want, young one. Here on Tatooine, everyone has a few names."

I see Ahsoka get off the couch, still with red eyes, and come behind Master Kenobi. She slowly puts his hand on him shoulder and smiles a little.

"She's Mandalorian, Master. Just like Satine," Ahsoka says.

Satine? Where have I heard that name before? I feel, no, I know, I've heard that name before. Somewhere from my family or some class I think.

"Well, that explains her honor," Master Kenobi responds with a smile. He looks at me and must see a confused look on my face from the name Satine.

"Oh, Satine, as in Duchess Satine Kryze. She was the Duchess of Mandalore from the beginning of Mandalore's neutrality to when Deathwatch attacked Sundari. I knew her…well," Master Kenobi responds in a somewhat sad tone.

He knows the Duchess Satine! I would ask questions, I want to ask questions, but I can't bring myself to it.

There is a silence afterwards. Everyone has their minds on something. I have my mind on Master Kenobu's relations with Mandalore and former, or was it late, Duchess Satine. Everyone is somehow dragged in the moment and their thoughts. It is Master Kenobi who breaks the silence.

"Lets sit," he says showing us to the chairs, "We all have some talking to do, and some explaining," he finishes with a look to a devastated Ahsoka as we all slowly sit down, anticipating the truth in many ways. It's Kanan that starts.

"The last thing I heard about the status on the Separatist hunt was that you went to face General Grevious. Is it true? What happened?" Kanan asks, begging for some clarity for the last seventeen years of his life.

"I defeated him," Master Kenobi responds blankly.

Cheers come from Ahsoka. Sometimes about tinnies and droids. Something about a battle moon with a squad. Something about a time a long, long time ago when balance was breathing heavily. Something about when she was herself.

"As I prepared to leave Upatua," Master Kenobi says, "Order 66 happened. Some say it was my commander, Cody, that was to first one to get the message from the Sith Lord. My troopers fired at me and I faked my death into a ditch?"

"C-C-Cody?" Ahsoka asks in absolute shock. "Our Cody? Commander Cody. 212th Legion Trooper Leader? That Cody?"

"That Cody," Master Kenobi responds putting a hand on Ahsoka's hand. "Fives was right about everything. It was the inhibitor chips that controlled them. I heard about half of the troopers took their's out when they heard what was happening. Cody never had a chance to."

"Fives, the 501st Legion trooper? I remember hearing about that guy. My Master said he went hysterical when a trooper friend of his murdered a Jedi Master and was eventually killed." Kanan partly asks/ partly helps Ezra and I understand. Because I don't understand much of this.

"Wait?" Ahsoka begins again, "My Master said that Fives said something about the Chancellor being the on behind this. He wasn't right about that one, right? The Chancellor was betrayed by the Sith Lord, right?"

Master Kenobi takes a big breathe and closed his eyes for a few moments. He opens them and says something that anyone can be shocked by, even if you have nothing to do with the fall of the Republic and Order/ the rise of the Empire.

"Ahsoka, Kanan. Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord."

We all are shocked. Even Ezra, who was a newborn when this happened, is shocked. You would have to be a special kind of stupid to not understand or have some knowledge about this stuff. Kanan is shaking all over and putting his hands over his eyes. Moans escape his mouth followed by some slight screams.

But it was Ahsoka's reaction that killed me.

She stands up and walks slowly to a chair on the other side of the room. Silent tears escape her eyes. Her mouth is wide up.

"Palpatine did this to Anakin. They were close, too close," Ahsoka silently says. "My Master is evil because of him." Ahsoka chokes up before she starts sobbing again. Master Kenobi doesn't go to her this time. He clenches his eyes and hands while somehow managing to look at us.

"That wasn't even the worst part," Master Kenobi scolds Ahsoka.

Then what was? What could be worse? What happened beyond the surface, Master Kenobi, what?

 **Okay guys, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry to leave you on a little cliffhanger, even though you all know what happened to Anakin and what he did. I don't want hate for bringing Clone Wars into this because of my claims in previous chapters. This chapter couldn't of worked with Clone Wars references. Anyway, that you for continued support for my stories and for your comments. I will try to post the next chapter soon, but I have lots of schoolwork. Until then, goodbye my Warzies!**


	5. Anakin the Heartbreaker

**Wow, okay, I got a lot of rage in such a short amount of time. For the person that said Obi-Wan was 25 in TPM. It has been proven that Anakin and Obi-Wan are 10 years apart in age. If Anakin was 9 in TPM, then Obi-Wan was 19. In AOTC, Obi-Wan was 29 and Anakin was 19. Also I said that those may not be exact, but there is no way that Obi-Wan was 25. I'm guessing at the oldest he was 21 in TPM. Also, for the person that said Obi-Wan was a terrible choice and I should of done Yoda instead, I'm doing something called writing my story, not yours. I'm trying to do something where Ahsoka can learn what happened to her Master and her friends. Obi-Wan was there for more of Anakin's betrayal than Yoda was, so that's why I did that. One more thing, Obi-Wan's master was Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi most famously known for his connection and knowledge of the living force. Obi-Wan may know less than Yoda of the living Force, but he still knows a lot. The point of this story wasn't about the living force. Jedi can sense force signatures of any Jedi. To everyone, no rage please. Maybe constructive criticism, but not hate. This is why I like the Clone Wars fandom better, it isn't as exact and there isn't such a past behind it. If you want this fanfic to continue, be nice.**

 **Ezra POV**

I watch Ahsoka cry in the corner of the room in a chair. Everyone, especially Ahsoka, is shocked by the truth. Her master, a Jedi, turned evil because of his close friend, the Sith Lord. Her Master was the one that killed so many because of his friend. Why did he listen to the Chancellor?

I look at a shocked Kanan. It must be upsetting knowing that someone that was supposed to be your own betrayed you and went to a whole other side. It must be even worse knowing that two people you trusted betrayed everyone in the galaxy. I tap Kanan softly and try to get his attention. He partly looks at me with a still look on his face.

"What was her Master's name?"

"Anakin Skywalker, I think. The most force sensitive Jedi the galaxy has seen. He was Master Kenobi's padawan and Ahsoka's Master. He was also a leading general and the poster boy for the Republic. He was put on the Council near the end of the Order, but never was a Master."

"But I thought everyone on the Council was a Master?" I ask.

"He was the first one not be a Master on the Council. At the same time, though, he was the youngest person ever on the council. Anakin had potential to be the greatest Jedi ever. He ruined not only his chances, but the lives of every Jedi. The survivors, the killed, and the people who loved him to most," he finishes looking at Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka wasn't the one who loved him most," Master Kenobi says entering the conversation.

Then it was him, right. Jedi can't have romantic relations or attachments. Well, they couldn't before. Now, it's wild space for whatever Jedi remain. I chuckle a little, thinking about Hera and Kanan. Well all see it, so why can't they?

"But Jedi can't have attachments," I inquire, trying to stop myself from saying something about Hera and Kanan.

"Anakin did," Master Kenobi says getting Ahsoka quickly out of her seat.

"With who?" Ahsoka asks, now sitting with us.

We all look at Master Kenobi, waiting for an answer. Sabine and I share a look of woe. Being here was so much more than any of us could of dreamed of.

"Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo."

A gasps comes from Ahsoka. A cough or exaggerated exhale, I can't tell the difference, come from Kanan. Sabine's hand goes over her mouth in shock. It's always surprised me how much she knows about the traditions of the Jedi even though she has nothing to do with them.

"Pa-Pa-Padme!" Ahsoka gasps. "I thought her and Master Skywalker were friends, nothing more!"

"it appears they were quite more than friends." Master Kenobi says with a slight touch of sarcasm. "When Dooku was killed by Anakin, Padme was already five months pregnant with Anakin's children."

Ahsoka just stares at Master Kenobi dead in the eyes.

"Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?" Ahsoka says somewhat hysterically.

Master Kenobi leans back in the chair and looks to his left at nothing. He snaps his eyes for a moment. Kanan stares at Ahsoka, most likely thinking about how he should react to any possible answer. Sabine and I glance at each other, and I give her the 'What on Lothal do you think happened' look and Sabine slightly shrugs her shoulders. We then look back at Master Kenobi.

"Right after Palpatine proclaimed himself Supreme leader, the day after Anakin was proclaimed Darth Vader, the Temple was attacked by clones," Master Kenobi says. "Anakin was leading those troopers into the Temple. He killed everyone everyone, even the…younglings. He murdered them with his own hands. I then went to the Temple with Master Yoda a week later to see the evidence. I then went to Padme, asking her where Anakin was and telling her what happened. She refused to believe me and went to Mustafar, where Anakin was, to try to save him of the monster he became. She was eight, maybe eight and a week, months pregnant. Neither of them knew she was carrying twins. I hid in the ship she was going to Anakin in. When she realized I had told her the truth, I came out to try to get her out of there. Anakin…force choked her. She fainted. Anakin and I battled. Eventually, I was forced to chop his limbs off, my brother's limbs off. He then burnt to near-death in lava. I left to get Padme to a hospital, thinking I had killed Anakin. Turns out, I didn't. When we got to the hospital, we found out Padme was dying. But, it wasn't because of the choke. She just, just, just lost the will to live after Anakin was truly evil and she knew it." Master Kenobi says as a small pause enters the room. Ashoka is, once again, on the verge of sobbing. "She gave birth to her children, twins. A boy and a girl. Luke and Leia. Possibly are only hope. The most force sensitive children in the galaxy. Then she told me, or tried to convince me, I will never know which it was, that there was still good in Anakin. Then, she…"

We don't need the next word to know what happened. Ahsoka, once again, starts sobbing. But she sobs names along with tears. Anakin, Padme, Barriss are just a few among many. Master Kenobi comes to her and holds her tight. Sabine has a few tears on her face. Kanan's face is put down on his knees. I don't know what to do,

Was it that bad? Was the fall that bad? Was Anakin that evil? What was the truth of this universe?

 **Okay guys. that is the end of this chapter. I think I might add two more chapters, three at the most, depending on how much you guys support it. Comment positively about this story, not negatively. Constructive criticism is okay, but nothing to big. Thank you for reading and see you soon my Warzies!**


	6. Regrets

**Hi guys! So, I'm going to start wrapping up the story, maybe two more chapters. Sorry that this chapter is a little late, I have a lot of tests this past week and I really need these to ace my classes. If you want me to do any Star Wars. Star Wars the Clone Wars, or Star Wars Rebels story that you would like to see, comment it. Okaaaayyyyy, on with the chapter!**

 **Ahsoka POV**

"I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left. I shouldn't of left," the voice rings in my head as we eat a late lunch. Everyone is silent; we eat and stare at our food. I think it's a type of soup with greens.

You know, I really do blame myself. You could see Anakin was easily angered by a lot of things. He had a rough past, i don't blame him. However when he became an adult and his past sorrows slowly became less of a problem, I came. Master Plo Koon one time told me that me being his student helped him. I should of stayed for him. He may have not be as angered after that, and resisted Palpatine's offers. Then, the war would be over and the Sith would be defeated. Anakin would be happy with Padme and their twins. The twins would be with their parents are raised right under the ways of the Force.

No one wants to break the silence. We're all too devastated to break the silence. No one wants to make any of us feel bad, especially me. We just eat and awkwardly look around the room. Someone finally breaks the silence. Ezra, of course.

"I like the soup, Master Kenobi."

"Thank you, Ezra."

"You're welcome, Master Kenobi."

Silence overtakes the room for another five minutes. I see Kanan and Ezra exchange a glance. Karan is giving Ezra a look. Probably mad at him for talking about the soup. I don't blame Ezra, though. I wanted to change things up when I was his age too. But that was a long, long, time ago in a galaxy far, far away. Karan looks the other way, obviously done with the eye to eye argument he was having with Ezra. Sabine is just looking around.

"Uh, Master Kenobi," Kanan says, "Where are the Skywalker twins, uh…um… what were their names again?"

"Luke and Leia. They're alive." Master Kenobi says. "Leia lives with Bail Organa, who remained a Senator to protect his wife and Leia from the Empire. She'll being raised in a good environment. Bail and I sometime send each other hidden transmutations, to make sure were both okay and Leia. He sends me a hologram of her sometimes," Master Kenobi says as he pulls out a data pad from the cabinet. He turns it on a a picture of a girl who looks just like Padme.

"Hello pretty," Ezra says and follows it with a whistle. Master Kenobi, Sabine, and I laugh. Can't blame Ezra, she really is a pretty girl. Padme was pretty too.

"Ezra!" Kanan scolds. "Jedi can't have attachments. Don't even think about it."

"Kanan, the days of the Order are over. Those rules don't apply to us anymore. For now, all of us that remain are preparing to save the galaxy. There will be a new Order someday, I hope. Did you get the coded transmission I sent to any survivors?" Master Kenobi inquires.

"He got even better than that," I jump in. "He got the holocron."

"Do you have it with you?" Master Kenobi asks.

"No, it's at our ship down in the valley dunes." Kanan answer.

"Oh, yes, that reminds me. Why are you here?" Master Kenobi asks bluntly, causing us all to laugh. For me, it was one of the most forced laughs of my life.

"Our engines cooled to much so we had to make an emergency landing here," Sabine responds. "Our pilot, Hera, and our friend, Zeb, are with the ship. We're part of the Rebel Alliance, so we thought it best for some of us to scout ahead. Them three sensed a presence or something that lead us here to you."

We all stop talking and start staring around the room randomly as we did a few minutes ago. I hold the data pad in my hands and look closely at it. She really is the spitting images of her mother. But, there's something about her face that looks just like Anakin.

Anakin. What once was a great name is now nothing but a scar. To most Jedi, a death sentence. To the Empire, Darth Vader. To Master Kenobi, padawan, brother, best friend, and betrayer. To Padme, husband, father, lover, and heartbreaker. To me, Master and my fault.

"She looks just like Padme." I say to myself, but everyone hears.

"I know." Master Kenobi responds. "But to everyone, she is Leia Organa, daughter of Bail Organa. Luke, the other twin, looks just like his father. His dirty blonde hair is the only thing that separates him from his father. He lives here, with Anakin's half brother, on Tatooine."

"And you didn't train him?" Kanan asks.

"His uncle wouldn't let me train him, nevertheless, talk to him. I don't blame him, though. He only wants his family to be safe. Vader might sense us here if there are two tamed force signatures. When the time is right, I will train Luke. Luke has grown to be…rebellious. All he wants is to get off of this rock. A lot like his dad, in a good way, though."

As Master Kenobi finishes his comment, Sabine's comlink beeps multiple times.

"Oh great." Sabine says. "We're way overdue."

"Engines must be good by now," Ezra adds.

"They must be worried about us." I say. "You three get back to the ship. I need to talk with Master Kenobi a little more. I'll be back by midnight. I promise. You should start walking now if you are to get back before Hera gets to worried."

"Worried about us, or worried about Kanan?" Ezra slyly jokes. That kid is too much. Sabine, Master Kenobi, and I hold in laughter, but some escapes.

"Ezra! You stop that right now! I'm a Jedi!" Karan yells.

"Let loose," Sabine comments everyone except me head towards the door.

"Listen to her, Kanan." Master Kenobi answers as he fills everyone's bottles with water. "And one more piece of advice Kanan," Master Kenobi says and continues. I stop listening to their conversation.

Anakin Skywalker.

Padme.

Barriss Offee

Master Plo Koon

The Republic.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Master Luminara.

The Order.

Ahsoka Tano.

All gone because of me. It's my fault, I shouldn't of left. All that remains of that list is Darth Vader, the Empire. Ben Kenobi, and Fulcrum or whatever my code name is. It's all gone because I made a selfish choice. I know it's not Jedi-like to look back, but on the steps of the Temple maybe I should of, to see the look on Anakin's face. That would of changed my mind.

"I know what you're doing Ahsoka," Master Kenobi intrudes.

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just feeling regret."

"Go on."

"I shouldn't of left. It's my fault. The anger was going away in him, so was the sadness. But then I left. It's all my fault he listened to Palpatine, it's my fault everyone's dead, it's my fault your hair is while and not ginger. Your only on your 51st year!"

"50th, actually. Ahsoka, stop! I blamed myself too. Padme blamed herself. Yoda blamed himself. But we can't blame anyone. It was Anakin's fault. He did this to himself and when the twins are added into the stiua-"

"It's not **_HIS_** fault!" I yell. "It's Palpatine's. It's mine! It's yours. We're all to blame!" All of us! It's everyone's fault but **_HIS_** fault!" I yell loudly at Master Kenobi as I fall to the ground on my hands and knees. I don't cry, I just shake my head. My lekku is on the ground and getting sand everywhere but at this point, I don't care.

Master Kenobi comes down to my level and puts a hand on my back. He looks at me straight in the eyes and I am forced to look in them. Where are those bright blue eyes that were there before? Was that my Master's doing too?

"When the twins get in the mix, they will make Anakin regret his choices, I'm sure of it. He'll look back a see that it was Sidious' doing."

"The twins won't do it themselves." I say sternly.

"Your right. At that point, you might still be alive. Everyone else he loved will be dead. Including me."

That makes me lift my head up.

"You?" I say. "You? You are our best chance at destroying him."  
"If the prophecy is true, Anakin will bring balance. He can't die. The Force won't allow it until the balance is brought. Remember Mortis? It was there that he was confirmed to be the Chosen One."

"But why do you die?" I cry.

"Because of Vader. He will somehow kill me, I have foreseen it." Master Kenobi says. "Admit it, Ahsoka, Since you saw me, you sensed in your visions that the center of the force signature, me, would be gone soon."

I can't lie to him. It's true, everything he says. I have to stop denying it. I don't know how to react to the situation, I don't. I just stare into the numbed crystals.

"I need to see his child with my eyes," I say. "I need to see him. Can I see Luke? Can I see him?'

"I was just about to ask you that. At this time everyday, Luke stares dumbly at the sky in this area far away from the moisture farm he lives out," Master Kenobi says as we stand up.

"What are you, a stalker?" I ask.

"No, I'm a hermit here but they are quite alike in some way," Master Kenobi says as he takes his bag and puts a wooden box in it. "Get your items," he continues, "It's about an hour to walk there and by then it will start getting dark. There will be no time to come back."

"What's in the box?" I ask.

"Some supplies just in case."

As we finish collecting our items and start walking to the door, Master Kenobi says something that crushes my heart a little.

"Both of us grew too fast, didn't we?" he says as we both look in the sandy mirror near the entrance.

"We sure did," I say wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You know, I think I might cry of joy if the Separatists fleet landed right in front of this hut," Master Kenobi says as he walks out the door. I look in the mirror for a few more moments.

"So would I."

 **Okay, that finishes the second to last chapter of this story. I will try to get the last chapter published as soon as possible, but it might take awhile. Remember, no hate or anything. Thanks and goodbye my Warzies!**


	7. Ginger Head, the Uncle, and Friend

**Okay guys, so this is the final normal chapter. I'm adding a little cookie from Obi-Wan's POV in the next chapter, but this is mostly it. We've been through a lot together, good and bad. Overall, I had a ton of fun writing this fanfic. I'm pretty new to fan fiction, so I was amazed at the amount of readers this got. I think I won't do Rebels for a while, I might write another Rebels after Season 2 ends. My next fanfic will be Clone Wars about what would of happened if Obi-Wan saved Satine as Darth Maul was about to stab her, and Obi-Wan died. How could that simple action change the galaxy for the good, and could the living galaxy and the dead galaxy be brought together? It will be long, but I am dedicated to doing it. Okay, final normal chapter….here we go!**

 **Ahsoka POV**

We walk for quite some time. There is little conversation; the heat forbids going deep into a topic. But I have to do this. I have to see our greatest hope with my own eyes, and my Master's good side. I don't need to talk to him, I just need to see him once. The Ghost and the Rebels are the least of my worries right now, the path ahead is.

We walk for about two hours in the beating sun. It still hasn't changed a bit here. But here's the crazy thing, I would live a million Clone Wars to come here once with Anakin Skywalker while being chased by Dooku trying to return Jabba's son back to him. I wonder how much that little huttlet has grown since I last held him.

Master Kenobi offers me water multiple times, but I refuse. I can't let anything delay me this time. I'm using my last ounce of my padawan days energy and determination. I just needed to relive those days one more time. Sure my lekku is longer and my features have grown, but inside I will always be that little fourteen year old girl who just wants to make her new Master around of her.

Master Kenobi also has changed completely, but is still the same. There is still a part of the smart, cautious, sarcastic, wise Jedi I once called Master Kenobi, sometimes Master Obi-Wan in more casual cases. The man with the crystal eyes and the ginger hair and beard.

"You know, I voted against your expelliation from the Order. So did Master Plo Koon, Fisto, Luminara, Windu, and Master Yoda." Master Kenobi says.

"Master Yoda didn't have a voice in Council votes though." I say.

"But he believed you."

I remember when I was told by many Masters I had great potential. They all said I would go places. Master Kenobi joked that I would one day take his seat in the Council. I wish that were so. I sense Master Kenobi wishes the same thing. I know he wishes the same thing.

"Speeder, four o'clock." Master Kenobi says, pointing to a faded yellow speeder coming towards the cliff edge. "Luke. That's his speeder. Drives much more carefully than his father, that's for sure." Master Kenobi says with slight sarcasm in his voice with a sprinkle of sorrow and remembrance.

The speeder pulls over when Luke sees us. We wave politely as Luke gets out of the speeder.

"Ben, it's good to see you. It's been awhile."Luke says while he gives Master Kenobi a pat on the back.

Oh Force.

The eyes, the height, the lips, the nose, ears, hair style, lingo, everything. It's Anakin. It's the spitting images of Anakin. All we have to do is dye his hair brown, put him in a uniform, and give him a lightssber, and bam, Master Skywalker. This boy is my haunting. His sister, which he has no knowledge of, is my heartbreak. The Skywalkers, they break your heart by just standing there. All you have to do is know one of them, and you know them all with the stories that come. The story of the slave. The story of Maul. The story of a podrace. The story of a padawan. The story of a love broken. A story of what was once so great. A story of death. A story of rebirth. They're all exactly the same.

"Whose this?" Anakin calls.

Oh wait, it's Luke. Sorry, I was just remembering the past of the galaxy and standing in the body of the person who subtly broke it into a horror. Oops, I'll try to fix that soon. But sorry, never finished my training so I won't be perfect. That's my fault too, by the way.

"This is Ahsoka, a daughter of a friend of mine."

"Hi, Ahsoka. I'm Luke." Luke says as he extends his hand towards me.

I shake it and it is like shaking Anakin's prosthetic hand again. It's the same story, but the heartbreak came quicker this time.

"Nice meeting you, Luke."

Master Kenobi and Luke start talking about a book of Master Kenobi's Luke has. Some jokes about his uncle and whatever the problem is between him and Master Kenobi. No one understands it. Except me.

The uncle is Palpatine. The friend of Ben Kenobi's is Anakin. Ben Kenobi is ginger head. The friend is torn apart between the uncle and the friend. He can only choose one. The one he doesn't choose, terrible things will happen to them and all their friends. The uncle is full of lies and is a faker. Deep down, the friend knows that the uncle is wrong, but things all clouding his judgement. On this other side, ginger head gave half his life dedicated to the freind. He gave him every ounce of his energy and all his time. Sure he told some lies, but he always eventually told the truth. However, the lies from the uncle are too hard to not resist. Against everything he knows, the friend goes with he uncle, feeling he has no choice. He joins the uncle, and destroys the friendship he had with ginger head. The broken friendship affects all of ginger head's friends too. The uncle now has all the power with the friend, and slowly, but surly, breaks the family apart. The family is gone, dead or alive. The friend remains, but devastated. Every story has happened before.

I'm sure someone out there understands it, too. How every story fits into the other. But a person has to relate to everyone in the story somehow; the evil one, the angel, and the twisted one. My Master, this boy's father, is the twisted one.

Or, was the twisted one.

Yes, my Master is another one of the uncles now, waiting for the cycle to repeat so he can take charge. You can hurt the ones you love, but you truly affect everything by hurting someone you love and someone that loves you back even more.

I hear the conversation come to a close. Master Kenobi and Luke shake hands, promising to meet each other later to exchange books. Luke then comes to me, and extends his hand in friendship.

"Until we met again, Ahsoka." Luke says.

"Until then, Luke. Pleasure meeting you." I say.

Oh Luke. Oh innocent Luke. We already have met. We met a long, long, time ago in a galaxy far, far away. I know you. I know you too well. I know you more than you know you. I know your story.

As Luke gets in the speeder and powers it back on, I look at him one more time. In the eyes as we all three wave. That look in his eyes. Not just the color is Anakin's, but the look is Anakin's.

"I just want to be free." it says. "Can I be me?"

"It's Anakin." I say as Luke disappears into the sun.

"I know." Master Kenobi responds.

"Even the lingo is Anakin."

We stare for awhile it the eye-burning sun. It's starting to set. We don't have to much time until nightfall. This is it. This is the last time we will see each other. The man Anakin thought was to be my Master is graduating me from this pain to a different one. Holding on, to letting go. Both are just as hard.

Master Kenobi and I start walking up a cliff; a so-called shortcut to the dunes that the Ghost is landed in. Maybe it is, maybe Master Kenobi doesn't want to let go just yet. I will never know. He tends to do that, always has. Won't let go until he has too.

As we near the exit of the passage of rocks and get closer to the dunes, Master Kenobi pulls me to a rock and ushers me to sit down. I can see the exit of the rock path; it is just a yard in front of us. Master Kenobi pulls the wooden box he got earlier. I knew it wasn't supplies. He opens it and I see lightsabers. All that I know.

Anakin's lightsaber, still with some ashes on them.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber, clean and shiny, although it hasn't been used for a long time.

Barriss' lightsaber, still clean with lies and a betrayed friendship. A lot like what the uncle's weapon might look like.

And at the bottom, the very bottom next to some lightsaber building materials and a few kyper crystals in a bag, marked with the name Luke on it, are my lightsabers, not clean, but not dirty.

"Hello." I think. "It's been awhile, hasn't it. I've wondered what you've been doing all this time. Having fun down there?"

"When Master Yoda and I went to the Temple, to reverse the 'return to Temple' signal, I went through Anakin's room and found a box. It said 'Snips' on it. I opened it, and found these in it. Yours and Barriss'.

I hold my lightsabers in awe. They feel the same, but are so different.

"Where did you get Anakin's?" I ask.

"Our dual on Mustafar. I took his lightsaber to distract me as he burnt to near death. It was something I couldn't watch. I had to find an excuse to look somewhere else."

"Why are you showing these to me?" I ask.

"I want you to take them, every single one but mine. They belong to you now," Master Kenobi says as he puts the box closer to me, begging me to take them in a way.

I take only two.

My original one and Barriss'. I push the box filled with the other three back to Master Kenobi.

"His your padawan, and I was his. Give his to Luke and keep mine as a memory. You said one time that you should remember your past, but let of it go. Remember you past by taking mine and Anakin's. I need Barriss' as a reminder of what the dark side really is and what it does, and my second one as a reminder of who I was. But I left the Order. I made the choice and in ways I regret it, and in ways I don't. I need to remember who I am and what I shouldn't be, but I need to let go."

Master Kenobi doesn't say anything at first, after after closing the box, he talks.

"Yes, Commander Tano. As you wish."

I want to laugh. Seventeen years ago, I would laugh. Eighteen years ago, I would hysterically laugh. Nineteen years go, I would awkwardly chuckle. Twenty years ago, I would think Master Kenobi was one of those weird Jedi Masters."

I close the box with Master Kenobi and feel his hands. They're tough with scars of the past, physical and mentally. I cry, knowing that this is it. This is the end of this friendship as we know it. Now, we will have memories only and no hope of seeing each other in the galaxy again.

"Ahsoka…" Master Kenobi says."You have to do this to complete your training. I still have the power to Knight you. You embrace me once, stand up, reach for your bag, walk away, and don't look back. Then, will I proclaim you a Jedi Knight. That might be the last graduation of the Order, depending on how the galaxy works."

I do as he says.

I embrace him and he embraces me back. I cry in his shoulder and whips some words. I don't remember them fully moments later. Something about a time, something about a place, something about some people. Something about how I miss a terrible war. Something about a soul in a machine. Something about thanks.

We stand up and look at each other one more time. Master Kenobi wipes warm tears off my face. He nods his head and says one last thing to me.

"May the Force be with you, Ahsoka."

"May the Force be with you, Master."

He pushes me off as I turn. I start waking away, trying not to look back. This is my Trial. This is what every padawan prepares for their whole life at the Order. This makes me a Knight. I grab my bag, not looking back, and start walking. Out of the tunnel of rocks, in the sand, that same sand from all that time ago when I was last here. I put the lightsabers in my bag, knowing that I will never use them myself ever. I have to let go. Which means I can't look back. I get about twenty meters away from the end of the canyon tunnel.

"In the name of the Force," I hear Master Kenobi yell, "I make you, Ahsoka Tano, a Jedi Knight. You have passes all the Trials of the Order. May the-"

"…Force be with you," we say in unison.

I sense Master Kenobi get up and start walking away, saddened, but less pained. I am alive, and for now, both of us are. I don't look back the whole walk, I just whisper four words in my mind for as long as I live.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi."

I can't really go into that much detail about Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the greatest Jedi in the time of the Republic, without breaking my last promise to him.

Goodbye, Negotiator. May the force be with you. May you eyes and hair always stand out even when you are gone. May you train the boy well, and make him like his father, but completely different.

Goodbye.

 **Yup, that's pretty much it. That's the sad ending. Maybe a cookie after this from Obi-Wan, but that's it. Depressing music from TFA ending moments before the credits play. Well, I thought it was depressing. So, you know the drill. Comment, but don't go nuts. Goodbye Warzies! May your hair shine even though it may not be red or something like that.**


	8. Words

**Okay guys this is it, the last chapter. Not even a chapter really, more of a cookie of some sort. I know this really wasn't canon, but if you like at some of my other fanfics, they weren't either. I tend to go OOC a lot. It makes the characters more interesting and makes them more relatable. So, here I go.**

 **Obi-Wan POV**

Many things have changed my life. Even though it may have not started as words, it always ended with them. I love words and I hate them, but in the end, I have to accept them as part of my life I cannot erase.

"Obi-Wan, **Master** Qui-Gon Jinn, this is. **Train you** in the **ways of the Force** , **he will**."

"I'm **sorry** Satine, but I have to **go back** to the **Jedi**. I **promise** I'll be **here** if you **need** me."

"Your a **Jedi too**? **Pleasure** to **meet you**."

" **He is** the **Chosen One**. **Train** him."

"You **will** be a **Jedi** , I **promise**."

"Your the **closest thing** I have to a f **ather**."

" **Welcome** to the **Council,** Kenobi."

"I have **loved you** since the day **you came** to my aid, all those years ago."

"Your **Master** Qui-Gon Jinn. I **gutted him** while you **stood helpless** and **watched**. How did that make **you feel** , Obi-Wan?"

"Remember **my dear Obi-Wan**. I **love** you, I **always** will."

" **Fallen** to the **dark side** , **Skywalker** has."

"I will **not** **kill** Anakin."

"Anakin **is the father** , isn't he? I'm so sorry."

"You were **my brother** , I **loved you**!"

"I **hate** you!"

"I'll **look** after **the boy** on Tatooine."

There was one more phrase that after seeing her again and watching the clip, are just as important to me as Satine's last words; Anakin's profession of hate to me; Qui-Gon's acceptance of training me. All those words changed my life, and so did the six words that she said to me.

"I'm **Ahsoka** , Master Yoda **sent me**."


End file.
